Alone In the Lair
by Mily
Summary: Michelangelo and his girlfriend magically have the good fortune of having the lair to themselves.  Naturally, the budding young couple develops some ideas on how to spend the time...Warning, mature themes ahead! Mikey/OC.


**Hey thanks for clicking on my story! =D**

**This is pretty much the first one-shot I've posted on here in a REALLY long time. Mostly I've been posting stuff on deviantart under the screenname Milykins. **

**I decided I wanted to write a "first time" fic for Mikey and my character Mirabelle. I have some really old fanfics that I wrote about them but they're really corny and terribly mary-sueish. This one really doesn't have anything to do with those and I'm really proud of it. It was hard though I had a lot of help from my friend and beta-reader Treeky Treek who is also on here.**

**Without further ado let the story begin!**

**~Mily**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from TMNT only my own character Mirabelle. I also do not own the song "Heaven" by: Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

><p>Alone in the Lair<p>

If it was not for Michelangelo and Mirabelle being the only ones in the lair that day it might never have happened. It was a wonderful combination of curiosity and desire that would bring the two of them to an exciting, new stage in their relationship.

It all began with a seemingly innocent question.

* * *

><p>That morning Mirabelle had woken to the light rapping of Mikey's knuckles against her door-frame. She stirred slowly awake as he told her in a hushed voice that they had the lair to themselves that day. Leonardo and Raphael had gone to do some all-day training in the city while Donnie was working on some new vehicle in the ground-level workshop. Splinter had recently gone on a retreat to an old monastery in the city and would be gone for a few days yet.<p>

He kindly informed her that the tea was brewing and breakfast was on the table.

Mirabelle grinned as she felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach at hearing his hushed tones. When he left to go wait for her downstairs she practically leapt from the bed, the feeling ever-present as she rushed to tie her grey-blue sarong around her waist. After a quick brush of her teeth she joined him at the breakfast table.

The spread that lay before her looked truly delicious. She was speechless for a moment taking in the lovely sights and smells that Mikey had taken the care and initiative to prepare for her. She felt like the luckiest turtle in the world to have Mikey as her boyfriend.

Although their relationship had been official for the better part of two months, Mirabelle continued to sleep in her own room. The two of them had since become quite adept at making out but had yet to cross the threshold from friends to lovers. It had been something Mirabelle had been wondering about a lot…

It was sometime later during the current made-for-TV movie that they were watching that she finally felt bold enough as to ask this one simple question.

"Mikey…?" She breathed, her voice barely audible. "What do you think it would feel like if we had sex…?"

If his mouth had been full of the Cola he'd been drinking he would now be wearing it. Instead he froze, his body rigid with shock, eyes widened as it suddenly became difficult to breathe. He muted the movie and sat back a bit wondering if his ears were deceiving him. "Wh-what?" he managed to choke out.

She couldn't hide the obvious signs of her embarrassment, her crooked smile and flushed skin. She quickly continued, "I've been wondering how it would feel." she said leaning in towards him using her index finger to trace the firm planes of his chest.

Sex… with her…the mere thought of it made him feel as if a jolt of electricity shoved its way through his body, it was enough to make his tail tingle with anticipation. Before answering, however, he needed to stop her playful fingers that were only adding to his beginning arousal. Gently clasping her hands in his he gazed into her blue cornflower eyes and carefully considered his answer. "Well…babe, I think it would feel good…" he said rubbing his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand.

"Good…" she mused over the word. She had expected sex would be pleasurable like it was for humans, but they were turtles, could they be so different? "Even though we're turtles?" she asked quietly.

He could see that she was genuinely worried about this, his silly girl. If she would let him, he would show her that it could be one of the most wonderful things in the world. "Babe…this isn't something you need to worry about, believe me." He grinned using his thumb to caress her cheek.

Mirabelle shivered at the intimate touch. "I thought…it might be difficult for us." She said, excitement pooling in her middle.

"Never…" he breathed cupping her face in his rough hands. "Besides, it may be our differences from humans that make it even better for us." He leaned in for a soft kiss smiling into it as he heard the tiniest of moans escape her lips. "Is there a reason you were wonderin' about this?" he asked feeling somewhat bolder.

She averted her gaze as the blush found its way back into her cheeks. "Yes…" That one tiny word would set all of this into motion.

Mikey chuckled as he tilted her chin back towards him so their eyes could meet once again. She was too adorable when she was embarrassed, it made him want to kiss her soundlessly until their breathing was ragged and uneven. "You know I won't push you babe…you just need to tell me…"

Mira considered his words very carefully, knowing that once they started there would likely be no turning back. She would however, would not be embarking on this journey alone, but with Michelangelo at her side; her brave, funny, Battle Nexis champion. Just thinking about him made her feel more confident. "I would like to experience this with you…"

He couldn't believe his ears. This beautiful girl, _his_ girl, was trusting him enough to share her body with him. Had this really happened? In his joy he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her body to his and felt as if he could twirl her around the room. "Oh babe…you don't know what this means to me." He smiled, pressing his forehead against hers.

She giggled, hoping her nervousness wouldn't overtake her now. "So what happens now?" she asked softly.

The orange-banded turtle gently leaned her back against the couch before covering her body with his. "Well…" he began, his voice barely above a whisper, "First I'm gonna kiss you…" he said, planting a few delicate kisses on her mouth. "…All over your body." His lips traced their way from her jaw-line to her neck before moving down towards her chest.

Her breath caught in her throat as his warm hands moved to cover the places on her chest that were just kissed. "And then…?" she gasped bringing her hands behind his head to loosen his bandana.

He tilted his head up giving her a toothy grin. She could see the mischievous glint in his eyes as he answered. "Then…we'll just do what feels natural and make it up as we go along. How does that sound?" He sighed contentedly as she succeeded in freeing the bandana from his eyes and letting it fall around his neck.

She could now clearly see the calm blue eyes of his that showed so much passion and a love for life she never imagined she could feel for herself. He was waiting for an answer, waiting for her to pull back and discontinue this while she still had time. "Mmmm, sounds good. As long as I get to explore every last inch of you."

That did it. Mikey could no longer hold back and just gaze at her with fiery lust in his eyes. He wanted her _now_, he needed to feel every inch of her. Without another thought he pressed his fervent lips to hers in a heated, passionate kiss that sent electricity flying through his body down to his very core.

Mirabelle arched her body into the kiss and slightly opened his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. His kisses then turned sweeter; a combination of cola and maple syrup from the pancakes at breakfast. She moaned into his mouth as his hands now began to freely roam around her body. Trembling fingers began to untie her sarong and tug it away from her body. She slightly lifted her hips to assist him in his practice as the offending article was tossed away from her.

It was then that she realized that Mikey was still wearing his belt, the knot of it was pressing against her belly. She desperately felt the need to remove all obstacles between them and quickly worked on untying. It too, was flung across the room to join the sarong. Luckily, that was the only piece of gear Mikey had chosen to wear that day.

Now he was able to press his body to hers completely and fully. The skin-on-skin contact as well as the touch of their plastrons made them both shiver. Feeling much bolder than before, Mikey pushed one of his hands into her hair as the other found its way to her chest.

Although Mirabelle had no 'real' breasts, she did have swells on her chest where they would be, and the plastron that covered them was extremely sensitive. Her breath hitched as his thumb passed over the spot where a nipple would have been found. She felt as if her body was on fire, the heat was pooling where her most intimate parts reside. She moaned again as she broke the kiss, arching her chest up to his mouth.

Mikey could tell she wanted more, and he wondered if he could please her in the same way a human woman would like to be pleased. Lowering his mouth to her chest he threw caution to the wind and began to suck.

"Oh…Mikey…" she gasped, frantically moving her hands around his head back over his shell. "Ah!" she jumped when he licked a particularly sensitive spot. She had no idea she could feel this way.

Thinking he hurt her Mikey stopped his assault on her breasts. Looking up to her face he could see her eyes were clouded with desire. Her breath coming in uneven gasps. It gave him a sense of pride to know he was pleasing her so well. He wondered what else she might like.

Too bad she had the same idea. Now Mirabelle knew about the inner workings between a man and a woman but something was puzzling to her. Men, every male species had to have a penis but where was Mikey's? He and his brothers never needed to wear pants for a reason and she was going to find out why.

"Mikey…" she said breathlessly. "I want to feel your… Umm… Where is your…?" she stopped and blushed, her own silly prudishness disallowing her to finish the sentence.

Mikey laughed nervously, he knew eventually he'd have to explain this. Now was as good a time as any. "Our…umm…parts are stored inside our bodies." He said carefully, hoping she'd understand.

She nodded, her lips forming into an 'O' shape. "In…where?" she asked.

He squeezed his eyes shut before speaking, hoping this wouldn't scare her. "In…our tails…" he said almost squeaking the words out.

"Oh…" Her eyes widened, as she was more intrigued than anything. "Can I…can I see it?" she asked softly.

Mikey's eyes snapped open as he gave her an incredulous look. "Huh? R-really?" He felt nervous, yet excited when her head gave a slight nod. "Okay…but not here…in my room." he said his smile nervous yet gleeful.

Before Mirabelle could protest he lifted himself off of her and scooped her into his arms. A few quick jumps later they were standing on the upper level at his bedroom door. Since it was only half-closed he kicked it open and he then flip-kicked it shut before laying her on his bed. He knelt before her as he prepared himself.

"Okay." he said before taking a breath. "Here we go…" He knew he was more than ready enough to show her. As he felt his tail curl underneath he felt the need to chant. "Please don't freak out…" before he revealed his manhood to her inch by inch.

Mirabelle watched with fascination as the purple-hued shaft grew before her eyes. It was nothing like a human male's penis, it was entirely unique. She reached out to touch it and stopped. "May I…?" her lips forming into a coy smile.

Mikey felt as If his heart could burst. "Y-yeah if it doesn't freak you out."

"Never." she replied, smiling. Tentatively, she let her fingers slide over its silken head before she closed her hand around the shaft. She felt his body jerk as he reacted to her touch as she slowly moved her hand down to the base and back up again.

Oh sweet torture! Mikey squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a breath just relishing the feel of her soft hand around his manhood slowly tugging and pulling.

Mirabelle had no idea if she was doing this right but after hearing his soft moans and uneven breaths, she could tell she had to be doing something right. Feeling more confident she tightened her grip and continued to slowly massage his member in an up and down motion.

"Oh…" he moaned. "Oh Mira…" he shuddered, feeling as if she could bring him over the edge with a few more of those gentle strokes. He knew he needed to stop her now before he spent himself on her hand. With some difficulty he managed to stay her hand and lean her back against his bed. Again, like he did on the couch, he covered her body with his own. He placed heated kisses on her neck while his hands roamed over the swells of her breasts to the smooth skin of her thighs. One hand began to travel much lower, near the center of her body.

"Mira…" he said, his voice thick with arousal. "May I touch you? It's only fair." His lips became a wicked grin.

Eyes the colour of the sky on a cloudless day gazed into ocean-hued ones as she uttered one word. "Yes…" Only she had touched herself down there and she hadn't given herself enough time to explore the sensations that could be felt.

He could still see there was some hesitation in those beautiful eyes of hers. He tangled his free hand in her flaxen hair while whispering soothingly into her ear. "I'll be gentle don't worry." He began to use his thumb to lightly stroke the sensitive flesh, soft and moist from her wanting. Mikey knew this would help her to accept him more easily when the time came. He wasn't sure if the first time would hurt her or not but he was going to make sure she felt as much pleasure as he could give her.

"Ah..ahh!" Mira moaned. The intense feeling that came from his touches was the most incredible thing she had ever felt. "Oh God.." she breathed as he continued, suddenly her body jerked as his thumb rubbed over her most sensitive spot. It was like she had lost control of her body, writhing and arching as the feeling increased. What was happening…? Her head was swimming in the seas of pleasure.

Mikey now had another wonderfully wicked idea. He wondered what might happen if he sucked the sensitive swells of her breasts as well. Lowering his mouth, he let his hot breath caress the skin of her neck before his tongue met with her breasts, sucking and gently nipping the sensitive flesh of her plastron. His hand had now fallen into a rhythm of slow circles and figure eights, he could feel her wetness increasing.

This was too much. Her moans increased along with her heart rate. Her breaths were coming in quick uneven gasps. Could it feel much better than this…? Her body felt as if it were on fire, something was building inside of her that she was unable to control. Little did she know, it _was_ about to get better in just a few…

Mikey could see she was getting close to the apex of her release. He was determined to finish what he had started but he could feel that something was causing her to hold back. He released her breast and leaned in close to her ear whispering in a husky tone. "Come for me Mira…just let go…"

His low, gently pleading tones were all that she needed to send her over the edge. She immediately felt a strong rush of pleasure that seemed to come at her in waves. Hands that had been assaulting the sheets now found their way to his shoulders clutching, needing to hold him until her moans were replaced by ragged breathing.

Satisfied that she'd had about all she could take he removed his hand and laid his head against her chest just listening to the quickened pace of her heartbeat.

"What was _that_?" She asked as her mouth spread into a wide, joyful grin.

Mikey, looking like a kid in a candy store just returned her grin. "You came babe." When her eyes showed confusion he corrected himself. "I mean…you had an orgasm…I can't believe I got you to have one!"

As soon as she saw that playful smile of his she couldn't hold back the bursts of giggles now escaping her lips. Soon peals of laughter broke out between the two them as he caressed her face. "Babe…have I told you today how much I love you?"

Her fingers traced his wide mouth moving up to his eye-ridges. "No…" she said softly. "I believe you failed to do so." She tilted her chin up to meet his lips in one hot, languid kiss.

When they parted he said again. "I love you Mira." He felt as if they were finally ready to continue but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

"Oh Mikey…I love you so much." She replied, excitement building as she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh, poised at her entrance. "But aren't we forgetting…"

"Oh duh." Mikey said feeling really quite ignorant as he climbed off of her and began rummaging in the bedside table beside them. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a small, wrapped square containing a single condom. He was told it felt almost as good going in with nothing but he couldn't risk Mirabelle becoming pregnant. Neither of them were ready to take that step.

He gingerly tore it open and removed the slick, lubricated condom. He began by placing it over the tip and prepared to roll it down to the base. He was suddenly thankful he had practiced a few times on his own.

"Can I do it?" the playful voice of Mira broke through his reverie as she calmly reached out her hands.

Mikey blinked and chuckled lightly. "Y-yeah, 'course babe, just be careful." He lifted his hands to let her finish what he had started. She tentatively rolled the condom over his smooth, hard length making sure it clung tightly with no spaces of air between the top part of the condom and the head of his penis.

Mikey hissed with pleasure as her warm hands gave one final stroke before she removed them. "Thanks babe." He said. Already she was leaning back against his pillow as if she was waiting for him to claim her. His eyes roved over her body one last time as he took a moment to recognize how blessed he was to have a girl like her. He cherished her from her lips slightly swollen from his kisses to her toes still slightly curled from his touch.

Without another thought he resumed their previous position, using his elbows to prop himself up so she could breath a little easier. He was more than ready; she was eager and willing to have him take her. There was only one last thing to say. "I guess there's no turning back now…" the words came slowly as his voice drawled, thick with desire.

Her face broke into an expression of pure delight as she too, took a moment just to be thankful that she would spend this time with him. She carefully studied his uniquely shaped face, those animated eyes of his that showed excitement with a hint of nervousness, those expressively tender lips of his that held so much passion. She would never tire from kissing those lips. "No…now kiss me, you mad, crazy, turtle you."

Mikey was more than happy to comply as their lips met with heated fervor. They acted as if they were the reason each other needed to breathe, clinging and caressing. Hands moved across chests, hips and thighs as they explored every inch of each other. Smooth muscles flexed as again he hid one of his hands in the golden mess of tangles that was her hair. Mirabelle shifted her legs, angling her knees to open herself completely to him.

Finally neither could take another minute more, they needed to feel each other, fully and completely. It was time.

He could feel the heat that radiated from her entrance holding the promise of what was about to come. "Ready…?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Any apprehension she had was soon replaced by the desperate longing to feel him inside of her. There was no need to tell him to be gentle.

Mikey knew it was now or never. "Okay…here we go…m'sorry if this hurts..." Using his hand to guide himself, he slowly pushed himself inside. With his eyes shut he let out a sharp breath and an audible moan escaped his lips as he felt her warmth overtake him.

Mirabelle was completely unprepared for these entirely new sensations now flowing through her body. Sex education only could explain so much about this strange, wonderful act. There was a painful tightness at first causing her to squirm a bit as she took a few shuddering breaths. She marveled at how much larger he seemed when he was inside of her.

"Oh, wow." she breathed when she felt he could go no further.

"Yeah…wow…" Mikey echoed finally opening his eyes to search her features for the slightest hint of discomfort. Although she was bravely trying to hide her uneasiness, there was acceptance and willingness for him to continue.

He was unable to stop himself from pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. Pleasure overwhelmed his senses as the world around them seemed to fade away. It just the two of them, free and able to share this act with nothing holding them back. Again he gently pushed back into her, taking his time allowing her to become used to the feeling. He fell into a tantalizingly slow rhythm of careful thrusts for he was still fearful that he may still be contributing to her pain.

Mirabelle could see that he was holding back, she felt as if he should quicken his pace and was eagerly curious to see what it would feel like. It was time for him to let go. "I'm okay." she breathed. No more words needed to be said as his movements became more wanting, more frantic. The ache she felt at the beginning was replaced with a tightening sort of pleasure that appeared to be building within her.

Tiny moans and gasping breaths were the only sounds now as their bodies moved together in one fluid motion. Hips arched, and mouths fused in a seemingly endless array of hot kisses, lips tugging, sucking on tender flesh.

Mikey broke the kiss as he felt his release closing in fast. He desperately wanted her to reach hers first but it was becoming harder and harder to hold back. He groaned unable to form any words of apology as she brought him nearly to the brink.

Mirabelle was beginning to realize that the tightening feeling within her was the onset of another orgasm. This one was entirely different than the one Mikey had given her. It had built to the point where she felt as if her soul had been separated from her body. The feeling of intense pleasure was almost overwhelming.

All at once their world came apart as both met with their release. Mikey came suddenly, his body shuddering with pleasure as he buried his face into the crook on her shoulder with a groan. It seemed as if Mira had finally found her voice as her moans became much louder. It was as if her whole body shook with her release.

Their bodies spent, he collapsed over her in a breathless embrace. Their hearts appeared to be beating in tandem as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Upon realization of what had just happened, gasps of laughter began to escape their lips as they lay clinging to one another in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Mikey felt them both shiver as he slowly removed himself from her, his erection threatening to shrink back into his tail. He disposed of the condom using some of the tissues on the bedside table. He rolled his body back to where she lay, her body sprawled in all directions an unmistakable expression of bliss on her delicate features. He angled himself so that he faced her gently pulling her tired frame into his strong arms. The scent of their lovemaking hung in the air as the two turtles snuggled under his cozy bedspread.

"So," Mikey began remembering that one fateful question that set it all into motion. "Does that answer your question?" he asked, tenderly nuzzling her neck.

Mira responded by giving his collarbone a playful nip. "Not only does it answer my question, it poses a whole plethora of new ones." Even in the low light of his bedroom she could see that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And what might those be?" he asked, his grin becoming wider.

She motioned with him to tilt his head towards her so she could place her lips to his ear. "How about…what would happen if I placed my mouth where my hands were earlier?" She giggled when she felt his body shiver under her.

She was teasing him now, and he had a few questions of his own. "We may just have to find out…I would like to know how your body would react to my mouth down on you as well." He silently was cursing his tail now starting to curl up between his legs again.

Mirabelle could feel the onset of his erection and couldn't help but ask. "Is that your tail or are you just happy to see me?"

He had to laugh at that one, oh how she could be so like a ray of sunshine in his life. "Always happy babe, always…" He decided to ignore the apparent need in his lower regions for sleep was calling to him and he could see to her as well. Her feathery eyelashes were now slowly brushing against his plastron before closing completely. "I love you Mira." He said caressing her forehead with his lips before closing his own eyes.

In the dim light of the room she replied, her voice barely a whisper. "I love you too Mikey…"

The two lovers easily fell into a long, lazy afternoon nap where their dreams were made pleasant with the memories what they had shared together and the promise of many new ones.

When plagued by a question in life, all one ever needs to do is ask and await the outcome. It may just be the best thing you decide to do.

_We are the only ones who feel it_

_tonight we drink_

_tonight we dance_

_we are the last ones who can hear it_

_we're calling in whispers_

_we're tired of waiting_

_we take what we want and we_

_leave what we know behind_

_we are still dreamers in our dead sleep_

_naked and tangled_

_twisted in love and tonight_

_we are the only ones who feel it_

_so let it last all night_

_so let it last all night_

_let the fire surround us_

_let it all cave in_

_let it all burn wild_

_we are leaving it all behind_

_we are leaving it all behind_

_Heaven is here_

_Heaven is here_

_Heaven is here_

_we are tangled and brave_

_we are naked and saved_

_heavens not waiting_

_its spilling its secrets_

_its right here between us_

_we've no other choice but believe_

_we've no other choice but believe_

_we've no other choice but believe_

_so let it last all night_

_so let it last all night_

_so let it last all night_

_so let it last all night_

_naked and tangled and twisted, oh_

_and tonight,_

_we are the only ones who feel it_

_heaven is here_

_heaven is here_

_and tonight_

_we are the only ones who feel it_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review, if there's something I could improve on don't hesitate to leave some friendly constructive criticism.<strong>


End file.
